


Burn Like Fire

by frozenorange



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Feeding, M/M, spoilers for 1.07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 1.07 "He Gone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked a h/c fic to fix the angst of 1.07. Took it quite literally and went with it. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR 1.07

“Or will you let me burn too?” Cassidy snarls, frantically removing his hoodie and the grey tattered top he’s found in the charity pile, and tossing them on the floor. Jesse watches, confused as Cassidy takes a few steps, just enough to move from the safety of the cool shadow to the sun. 

His shoulders and face catch fire like Tulip’s hash browns in the oven, and it takes not more than a few seconds for the preacher to put all pieces together. In hindsight, he should have known. The man never seemed to sleep at night, barely ate and if he ventured into the sunlight, he’d do it completely covered from head to toe. Shit, Cassidy is really a vampire. 

The screams are agonising, though somehow, neither Tulip nor Emily seem to hear them. Jesse’s left speechless in front of the scene, his hands clenching onto the fire extinguisher as he’s unable to look away. It’s only when Cassidy falls to the ground that he snaps, finally realising what’s happened all along.

“Shit, Cass,” he gasps, aiming the nozzle of the fire extinguisher onto the vampire and spraying him in an attempt to tame the flames. He manages, somehow, and as soon as the flames are out he tosses the fire extinguisher to the side and pulls the vampire back into the shadow by his still clothed legs. 

Cassidy is passed out from the pain, the smell of burning flesh and the quiet sound of meat sizzling will haunt Jesse for a long time. Not knowing what to do or how to explain this to Emily if she happens to walk out now, he decides to carry Cassidy inside as best as he can. 

It’s all his fault, that’s all he can think about, really. How he’s been so focused on himself, his own community, that he had forgotten that Cassidy’s concern was genuine, that the man kept poking him about Genesis and kept bringing up the subject only because he _cared._

He doesn’t know how to move a burned body, but being careful enough he manages to carry the vampire into his room. As soon as he places Cassidy on the sheets, he realises that he’s already healing. Jesse moves on autopilot, too shocked from the revelation to actually stop and think for a moment. Sure, for somebody who’s seen angels and demons, vampires shouldn’t be such out of the ordinary, but it’s still a shock to him. There’s some ointment in the kitchen cabinet that will do for now, even though it’s not nearly enough to cover the whole body. On a whim, and just because he really doesn’t know any better, he grabs a sharp knife as well. 

When he walks back into the room, Cassidy is half awake, a patch of skin over his nose is regenerating while the rest of his face is all shades of red and purple. The smell doesn’t really help, either. 

“Couldn’t let a sinner burn to death, could ya?” Cassidy’s voice is raspy, his laugh soon turning into a cough. 

“Shit, Cass. I had no idea,” Jesse admits as he sits on the bed next to the vampire, a sad smile on his face. “I’m sorry. I hurt you.”

The vampire tries to hide a wince as he moves into a sitting position, his eyes following the preacher’s. “Yer a dumbass, we knew that,” he shrugs as if to mean it’s not big deal. 

“I didn’t mean- I mean, I didn’t know. Fuck,” he brings his hand to his forehead, thumb pressing just above his eyebrow almost digging a hole through his headache. It doesn’t work. 

“If that’s what it takes to show you just how up your ass ya are, any day,” Cassidy’s grin is smug to mask the pain. 

Jesse shakes his head, dismissing the conversation, because he knows far too well they could spent the whole day arguing and get nothing done. He uncapts the ointment and squeezes some on his hand. He’s interrupted by another fit of laughter, this time louder than before.

“That ain’t gonna do shite, boyo.”

Confused, Jesse looks up. “Then what will?”

Cassidy shrugs, picking at piece of skin on his left arm. Jesse swats his hand away before he ends up causing more damage than there already is.  
“Fear not, Padre. Ain’t gonna lose my pretty face.”

The preacher rolls his eyes, but figures that as his hand is already covered in ointment he might as well dab it over the vampire’s arm, so at least he will stop playing with his skin. “Ain’t that what I worry about.”

Cassidy hisses at the touch, the ointment feels way too cool and the pressure the preacher is applying, even if minimal, still hurts more than it should. He jerks his arm away, shaking his head. “Like I said, that ain’t gonna do shite.”  
“So what is it? What will you help heal?” He insists, knowing that Cassidy will eventually tell. 

Cassidy wishes he hadn’t. “Blood. Human’s better, really, but any animal will do. Though to heal here I’m thinking one cow. One and a half tops,” he rambles on, completely disregarding the preacher’s shocked face. When he sees it, he can’t help but grin, “What? All this and yer surprised us vampires like a bit of blood?”

Jesse snorts, shaking his head, “Vampire. Fucks sake.”

The vampire shrugs but before he can say much, Jesse’s shed his jacket and is rolling up his left sleeve. “What- what in hell do you think you’re doing?”  
“You said blood, right? I got blood,” the preacher shrugs as if he’s offering the vampire a glass of water.

“No no no, not like this. Not yours,” Cassidy tries to scoot away from him but his body isn’t nearly done healing and moving hurts just too much. 

“Why not? It’s blood, a cut ain’t gonna scare me.” 

Cassidy’s eyes are wide as they lock with the preacher’s, “What if I don’t stop?”

“Then I’ll punch ya,” Jesse snorts and before Cassidy can stop him, he runs the blade over his skin, the sharp edge of the knife slicing his skin, red blood already lazily pouring out of the fresh wound. 

Slender, burnt fingers wrap around the arm, bringing it closer to Cassidy’s face. The vampire looks up once for confirmation, permission to go on and as the other man’s nod registers in his brain he goes for it with all his might. One big lap first, collecting every single stray drop, and then he wraps his lips around the wound, sucking with all his might. 

  
Jesse can’t look away, he can’t see much from his position, not that there would be much to see, either. Blood will help him heal, but not instantly. He feels the vampire swallowing ever so often, sucking eagerly like a newborn would latch onto his mom’s tit. It’s almost rhythmical, in a way. 

Suck. 

Swallow. 

Lick. 

He couldn’t have taken more than a pint when Jesse groans, his arm going slightly limp as he leans forward, just about to pass out. 

Realising what’s about to happen, Cassidy regretfully pulls back, lapping the wound one more time. “Shite, Jess,” he mumbles as he realises the preacher’s eyes are half shut, and the man is ready to pass out. Cassidy reaches over for the white bed sheets, balls a corner up and presses it against the cut, trying his best to ignore the delicious scent of blood in the air. He can’t take anymore, or he’ll risk killing Jesse. He taps his face with his fingers, trying to bring the man back into consciousness. “Ay, c'mon!” He encourages, a shade of worry in his eyes. 

“Ah, fuck,” Jesse groans, his eyes slowly focusing again as he tosses the sheet aside. “Feeling better?” He wonders, kicking his shoes off, and wobbly standing up from the bed, Cass’ eyes following him curiously. 

“Much. Will be as good as new in no time, padre.”

Without saying another word, Jesse lies down on the bed next to Cassidy, his wound slowly closing as he looks up at the vampire. “You gonna be okay, yeah?”

Cassidy nods, he can hear Emily doing the dishes downstairs. It could be Tulip, but she doesn’t strike him as one to clean up right away. 

“Don’t ever do anything this stupid, I can’t lose you,” Jesse mumbles under his breath, rolling onto his right side to grab a pack of cigarettes from the nightstand. Offering one to Cassidy, he pats his trousers in search for a lighter. “Got somethin’ to light these with?”

The vampire rolls his eyes, punching the preacher’s shoulder playfully, “Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come be my friend on [Tumblr,](http://jesseccuster.tumblr.com) I don't bite.


End file.
